Your Knight in Shining Armor
by kittyXtoxic
Summary: So what if Dylan was an angel? He's tired of acting like one. It was time to cut the lovesick puppy dog act and take action.Dylan has had enough with Max and Fang's budding romance.There had to be a way out, Dylan thinks he can find the answer to his problems back at the lab; a toxin to finally end his life. Instead He finds Ravenna, Fangs twin sister. And the real answer.


_Authors Blabbering_

_Okaaay, so I HAD to write a continuation to __Nevermore__, I mean how could James Patterson leave Dylan hanging like that?! I felt like ripping my hair out when i read the ending. So i decided to take things into my own hands and finish Dylan's story! Okay so it's kind of hard writing from a guy's point of view. So bare with me people if Dylan seems a bit fruity at times -_-; and if ANYONE has any suggestions I'm free to consider them! Okay so the plot is that after the supposed 'apocalypse', Paradise Island has been completely restored and mutants inhabit the world. SOME humans were able to pull through doomsday. But this is only like a 2/10000000000 chance that a human was resistant to the viral epidemic. It's become really hard for Dylan to adjust with the flock since Max and Fang are always around, along with Fang being uber territorial about Max. Dylan thinks it's best to keep his distance from the flock. Dylan has no purpose in life anymore, so he decides to go back to where he was created to find a toxin that can end his life. At the lab he stumbles upon an experiment contained in a giant incubator. Dylan can see wings inside the incubator and decides to release whatever bird-kid/experiment is trapped in there. When opening the incubator he sees that the experiment is not just a bird-kid but a bird-girl! Not just any bird girl, but Fangs twin sister Ravenna! And hence the story begins:_

Forlorn

The pain, it was agonizing. Growing day by day like some sort of disease and taking over my body. Life's been hard ever since the supposed 'apocalypse' especially since HE came back into HER life, and they lived happily ever after. But what about me? What was I just supposed to do? Evaporate into the surrounding and let them live their fairy tale lives. Was it my fault that I had to be genetically imprinted on HER? No I wasn't going to just stand back and watch the show. I had to do something, ANYTHING, to get rid of this sea of rage and torture. I couldn't handle it anymore. There had to be some way out, some way to stop the pain.

I suppose you guessed it by now, who am I? I'm the third wheel, the extra, the backup guy, the forgotten, the abandoned, the forlorn Dylan. It was a balmy summer night, I couldn't get any shut-eye. Ever since the town had been rebuilt I had been assigned to my personal tree, I know what you're thinking; how frickin awesome?! But it wasn't awesome, it was horrible. Horrible because I got this house and one bird _**guy **_was left without a house, and where did that bird guy decide to stay? He moved in with the love of my life, the girl I was designed for. And the cherry on top you might ask? Our houses were right next to each other, adjoined by a bloody bridge! So how on earth could I possibly sleep?!The thought of it made my skin crawl. _**Him**_ and_** Her **_TOGETHER. Doing God know what, after all they are 16 year old sacks of built up hormones! I wasn't deaf, in fact thanks to the aid of acute hearing senses provided on behalf of whack job sandwiches, I could hear EVERY SINGLE THING going on next door. Oh God the irony, I bet He's enjoying this cruel joke a.k.a my life. When did I become so cynical you might ask? The day Maximum Ride ripped my heart out, squashed it under her big feet (don't tell her i said that) and ran off to her prince of darkness; Fang.

What was the meaning of my life now? Why am I even living when the main reason I even existed doesn't even acknowledge my existence? I can't live like this has to be something, anything that can end this wretched life. I mean when the science freaks made a toxin for _**Him, **_then there must be a toxin designed for each bird kid. There has to be a toxin for ME at the lab. There's finally a light at the end of this tunnel.

I quickly pulled on some clothes, packed some supplies and was ready to leave, to find Angel perched at my doorstep. I glared her down knowing that she was here to stop me. Since well she knows everything. Take the mind reading powers into consideration. Angels grew a lot in the past few months, not physically but mentally. It's like an eighty year old hag was trapped in her eight year old body.

"Now that's not very nice." she frowned.

"Sorry" I muttered, "If you're here to stop me then think twice Angel, I won't be suppressed by a nine year old" My voice dripping with poison.

She looked up at me with, well, that angel face of hers and said with exuberance; "Oh I'm not here to stop you at all, I just came over to say goodbye and wish you a safe journey!" she grinned at me like the Cheshire cat. Creeeeepy.

"Ooooookay, Angel cut to the chase, what's the catch?" dude it's the grim truth, Angel being all way to excited about my suicide mission? There's something fishy. I looked at her with suspicion.

"Whaaat?! NOTHING! Honestly I'm really excited fro you! Now go!" she commanded.

I felt my body lurch forward' along with mind reading powers Angle is blessed with mind control. Deadly combo eh? I know.

"Alright, alright! Yesh I think a little remorse or grief would become you?!" I quickly jumped off the tree house balcony and unfurled my wings. I'm ready for take-off! And I was off to the lab.

"Why should I be sad Dylan? When the best thing in your life is about to happen" Angel whispered to herself


End file.
